same
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Tidak ada yang berbeda. Parasnya, aroma parfumenya, lekuk tubuhnya dan ujung-ujung jemari lentiknya. Ia tetap sama./AU


**"same"  
** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** **AU SasuSaku fanfiction by** **sugirusetsuna  
** **Rating: K  
** **Prompt #51  
**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Tidak ada yang berbeda. Parasnya, aroma parfumenya, lekuk tubuhnya dan ujung-ujung jemari lentiknya. Ia tetap sama._

* * *

 **"same"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan, sinar mentari berhimpitan masuk menjejaki kedua indera pengeliatannya dan memaksa pria itu untuk terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. _Alarm_ ponselnya tidak berbunyi, suara pengantar susu juga tidak membantunya untuk tersadar dari mimpi. Tunggu, di mana koran paginya? _Ah_ sepertinya pria tersebut terlampau tua untuk mengingat bahwa ia sudah tidak berlangganan lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke memandangi sekeliling apartemennya dengan kelopak mata sayu. Iris kelamnya mematri seisi ruangan lekat-lekat. Pria bersurai hitam itu mendengus, beberapa botol bekas minuman dan bungkus _snack_ tergeletak di atas meja, tampak pula setumpuk pakaian kotor yang menggunung di samping kamar mandinya. Semuanya tampak berantakan, apartemen mewahnya seakan hanya meninggalkan nama dan uang sewa yang setiap bulan semakin meninggi. Namun, ia tidak mengeluh, tidak pula merasa terganggu.

Pria paruh baya itu masih mematri sekeliling apartemennya dengan pandangan jeli. Ia seolah sedang mencari. Bukan, bukan sepatu kerja hadiah ulang tahun yang diberi oleh ibunya tahun in sepatunya tampak sama dan sama-sama berada di rak yang berada di depan pintu keluar pojok kiri, bukan pula _remote_ televisi yang bahkan pria tersebut tidak ingat kalau pernah melihatnya kapan hari. Sasuke meringis, sepertinya ia telah melupakan apa yang sedang dicari. _Oh_ tidak jangan bilang ini faktor usia lagi.

Putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas perlahan, urat-urat keningnya tampak mengerut, kepalanya berdenyut. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum semalam. Lima botol kosong alkohol yang berserakan di atas meja tentunya tidak ingin disalahkan, begitu pula dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kemajuan. _Jam berapa ini?_ Sasuke pura-pura bertanya. Setidaknya ia sempat berbasa-basi pada keheningan pagi. _Ya,_ walaupun jawabannya pasti absen lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa perutnya mual, aroma menyengat dari sisa-sisa _cup_ mie instan yang tergeletak di lantai menusuk indera penciumannya. Belum juga pusing akibat mabuknya hilang sepenuhnya, kini aroma tidak menyenangkan tersebut menambah suram paginya. Semangatnya entah hilang ke mana, mungkin jatuh di persimpangan jalan menuju _konbini_ di dekat apartemennya atau di taman bermain tak jauh dari toko buku di depan sana. Yang pria itu tahu ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan kekosongan dan tanda tanya di dalam hati.

 _Untuk segala kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia cari?_

 _._

Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Kurang lebih setengah jam waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Sasuke hanya untuk termenung, mencari, lalu termenung lagi. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan gelagat untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan berbenah diri.

 _Ya, setidaknya itu pemikirannya lima menit yang lalu._

Suara bel pintu apatemen yang berbunyi terdengar mengalun memenuhi seisi ruangan. Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia memilih untuk kembali mengeratkan selimutnya. Seketika itu pula kantuk kembali menyengat kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu, entah sejak kapan kasurnya tampak begitu manis dan menggoda? Seolah meminta Pria tersebut untuk tetep di sini dan menemaninya.

 _Sasuke mengerenyit. Alasan macam apa ini?_

Suara bel yang berbunyi terdengar semakin tidak beraturan. Sepertinya sang pembunyi bel sudah semakin tidak sabaran. Uchiha Sasuke mengela napas perlahan. _Ini masih pagi, dan ibu negara sepertinya akan mengomelinya lagi._

 _Oh ya... perkenalkan ibu negara yang tercinta, sebut saja ia Haruno Sakura._

Wanita bertubuh ramping, bersurai merah muda dengan kedua iris hijau cemerlang yang menghiasi wajah bundarnya. Kecerobohan wanita tersebut tiga tahun lalu merupakan awal pertemuan mereka. Sakura yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya memaksa untuk bertanggungjawab dan Sasuke yang bersikeras berkata ' _aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ganti rugi, apa yang kamu lakukan? hey mau di ke manakan bajuku?'_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya ia telah lupa. Yang pria itu ketahui bahwa sekarang mereka bersama dan bahagia. Ia merasa bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan wanita 'senakal' Sakura.

Wanita yang telah dengan lancangnya memasuki _comfort zone_ Sasuke dan mengacak-ngacak kehidupannya. Wanita yang menyirami dinding abu-abu dengan cat warna-warninya. Wanita yang memperkenalkan Sasuke pada ratusan ekspresi, jejak rasa dan bahkan jenis air mata. Tawanya menghangatkan, sedihnya menyakitkan dan marahnya menggemaskan.

Membayangkan puluhan musim yang telah pria tersebut lewati bersama dengan sang kekasih membuat Sasuke merindukan aroma dan pelukannya. _Ya_ , itu tiga detik sebelum ia mengingat bahwa Sakura sedang marah besar padanya saat ini.

Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa kemarahan Sakura seratus persen merupakan kesalahannya. Kesibukannya membuat pria tersebut harus membatalkan janji pertemuan mereka, entah untuk makan malam atau sekedar memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Sayangnya, bukan hanya sekali dua kali hal tersebut terjadi. Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin, kala Sasuke tidak dapat menemuinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kekasih.

Sasuke ingin membela diri, namun menyalahkan tumpukan berkas pekerjaannya bukanlah merupakan alasan yang akan Sakura pahami—lagi. Menyalahkan tanggal kelahiran Sakura yang betepatan di waktu sibuk juga hanya akan membuahkan benjolan di pelipis kiri. Jadi, Sasuke memilih untuk bersembunyi. Setidaknya, sampai amarah Sakura tidak setinggi hari ini.

Tentunya puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut tidak menyerah sampai di sini.

Kali ini ponselnya ikut bersuara tak kalah nyaring dari bel apartemennya. Sudah dapat ditebak nama siapa yang tertera pada layar tersebut. Sasuke meringis. Paginya yang tenang dan diisi oleh kekosongan tiba-tiba penuh akan keributan.

Kemudian Sasuke berpirikir, apakah mungkin yang sedari tadi ia cari adalah kebisingin ini?

 _...atau mungkin sosok dari sumber keributan ini?_

Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Ia menyerah.

Pria tersebut bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya dengan tangan kirinya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke arah telinga.

"Iya... Iya, aku keluar. Sudah, jangan marah lagi,"

Terdengar suara gesekan pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Sasuke menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis ketika kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih berdiri di depan pintu.

Tidak ada yang berbeda. Parasnya, aroma _parfume_ nya, lekuk tubuhnya dan ujung-ujung jemari lentiknya. Ia tetap sama.

Sasuke masih tersenyum.

 _Yang berbeda hanyalah ia taklagi nyata._

Tanpa pria itu sadari buliran bening bergulir menelusuri pipinya. Genggaman tangannya pada ponselnya semakin mengerat. Nama _'ibu'_ yang tertera pada layar ponselnya pun mulai memburam.

 _Ah, sepertinya aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu._

 _Tidak kemarin, tidak pula hari ini._

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

Ancuuuur sudaaaah. Asli ngebuuut ini, tinggal beberapa jam sebelum event btc kelar. Endingnya ga banget, feelnya ga dapet. Yg penting publish ajalah TT


End file.
